Bonne nuit, mon prince
by Lady June
Summary: "Pourquoi êtes-vous si ronchon?" demanda-t-elle à sa forme endormie.


Fic originale : **Good night My Prince** de mingathur

La série Gundam Seed et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à mingathur d'avoir autorisé cette traduction :)

* * *

><p><span>Bonne nuit, mon prince<span>

Il était une heure et demie du matin, et Shiho Hahnenfuss se détendit sur sa chaise, satisfaite, pinçant la racine de son nez.

Elle était une rouge maintenant, une de ceux affectés à l'Equipe Joule sur le Voltaire. Leur capitaine, M. Joule ou plutôt Capitaine Joule, était connu pour être déraisonnable et violent. Et Shiho n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si elle échouait à finir ce rapport d'ici le lendemain. Par conséquent, elle était restée debout pour le finir, et n'avait plus que les dernières touches à apporter avant de pouvoir aller se coucher ...

"Pssst"

Shiho jeta un regard irrité vers la porte où son camarade murmura à nouveau, plus impatiemment cette fois, lui indiquant de rester discrète.

"Quoi ? " dit-elle

"Viens ..."

"Pour quoi ?" siffla-t-elle, "j'ai du travail là ..."

"Viens je te dis ... j'ai un truc qui va te faire plaisir ..."

Sa curiosité fut piquée tous les chuchotements ne menaient nulle part. Mais cela devenait vraiment intéressant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ...?"

"Viens juste. " répéta-t-il mystérieusement alors qu'il la conduisait hors de la pièce, et Shiho réalisa qu'ils marchaient en direction du mess.

_Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant à la cafétéria ?_

Elle ne prit pas la peine de demander, sachant qu'il lui dirait quand il en aurait envie. Elle le suivi silencieusement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, et son camarade jeta un œil à l'intérieur et lui fit signe de faire de même, lui souriant comme s'il venait juste de lui tendre son mari sur un plateau. Elle scruta l'intérieur de la pièce suspicieusement, et son souffle fut coupé.

Quelqu'un était assoupi, et Shiho reconnue immédiatement son commandant, ses cheveux argentés éparpillés le long de son bras tels des étoiles. Et de façon surprenante, ses cheveux arrivaient à rester en ordre même quand il dormait sur la table.

Elle s'approcha avec prudence à moitié effrayée qu'il ne se réveille et la sermonne pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé et à moitié attirée inconsciemment auprès de lui.

Elle remarqua les notes sur la table, et après un examen de plus près, réalisa qu'il avait lui aussi travaillé dur.

Elle sourit.

Eparpillés à travers la table se trouvaient apparemment des ensembles de notes de plans stratégiques, de petits ronds se déplaçant d'un point à un autre par de petites lignes soignées en pointillé. Et Shiho sourit de bon cœur quand elle vit sa propre armure mobile sur un ensemble de notes, piloté par 'La femme'.

C'était un honneur pour elle, et l'orgueil de ses parents qu'elle fut la seule femme à graduer en rouge dans toute sa promotion. (Et actuellement la seule et unique femme à bord du Voltaire). Dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, Yzak lui avait annoncé qu'il n'excuserait aucune faiblesse simplement parce qu'elle était une fille. Que dans l'éventualité où elle se tiendrait entre lui et le succès de leur mission, il la laisserait pour morte. Il attendait d'elle qu'elle réussisse plus et encore qu'un rouge moyen, qu'elle, une femme, se devait de gagner le respect des autres pilotes.

Elle aimait son style, et lui avait répondu qu'elle le ferait.

"Commandant ..." chuchota-t-elle distraitement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant et elle retint son souffle. Puis ils se lissèrent nouveau. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et examina son visage lisse. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et pour une fois aucun signe d'irritation ou d'inquiétude ne crispaient ses sourcils. Il était simplement endormi. En paix.

Elle regarda son camarade, cette fois avec reconnaissance. "J'ai besoin que tu ailles me chercher quelque chose ... " murmura-t-elle. Il sourit de façon malveillante et fit signe 'Ok' comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Shiho eut un mauvais pressentiment alors qu'il se glissait hors de la pièce.

Elle retourna son attention vers Yzak, ne voulant rien de plus que d'observer ses traits. Elle n'aurait jamais été capable de le faire fut-il éveillé. Son souffle était régulier et aussi inoffensif que celui d'un enfant. Et elle s'émerveilla, réalisant pour la première fois que son commandant était à peine plus âgé qu'elle d'un an, et que pourtant il l'intimidait. La cicatrice sur son visage était un trophée des batailles livrées et perdues. Et il ne souriait jamais.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si ronchon?" demanda-t-elle à sa forme endormie, attendant à moitié une réponse. C'était une question qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui demander face à face. Elle ne résista vraiment pas alors qu'elle le toucha derrière son oreille, caressant les mèches argentées. "Vous auriez l'air ..." Ses doigts effleuraient désormais ses favoris, et elle souri distraitement, "Vous seriez définitivement plus beau ..."

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, rien excepté ses légers souffles réguliers. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine et, audacieusement, elle étendit une main et s'avança, lentement, atteignant doucement son visage pour le caresser. Descendant délicatement le long de sa joue, où la peau était sèche et lisse.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle préférait le toucher de façon douce et délicate. Elle avait des sentiments qu'elle n'osait pas exprimer à voix haute car elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle ne serait peut-être pas capable de les maîtriser à nouveau.

"Yzak…" Elle essaya son prénom. Aimant à la fois l'idée et le son. Se mordant la lèvre, elle bougea de façon à être assise légèrement plus près. Son cœur faisait désormais des bonds dans sa poitrine, envoyant des frissons en vague qui voyageaient jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle leva une main, et la plaça sur son épaule qui resta immobile sous son emprise.

Ses oreilles virèrent au rouge carmin alors qu'elle jetait un dernier coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls avant de s'avancer- et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Le temps ralentit au pas alors qu'elle respirait lentement, savourant le goût de l'air et la chaleur sur sa joue provenant de sous son uniforme à lui.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours aimé.

Cela lui importait peu qu'il décide de répondre à ses sentiments ou non, elle se fichait s'il rêva d'un autre endroit d'une autre femme. Car en cet instant, il lui avait appartenu à elle et elle seule.

_Yzak. A moi._

Elle se souri, émerveillée par ses propres petites manières infantiles. Dégoutée face au fait qu'elle puisse être satisfaite si facilement et effrayée par sa propre lâcheté.

Elle se tourna et le regarda avec envie une nouvelle fois. Leurs visages si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle calme et légèrement chaud agiter les cheveux fins sur son visage. Il était si près.

_Assez proche pour l'embrasser._

Elle le fit sur un coup de tête, se rapprochant pour couvrir la dernière distance et revendiquer son prix. Ce fut un baiser timide, pressant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une sorte d'aller-retour.

Il y eu un halètement derrière elle, et son cœur s'arrêta presque quand elle se retourna. Son camarade la fixait, les yeux écarquillés et tenant deux marqueurs verts dans sa main.

Il sourit, embarrassé, d'une manière de dire 'je savais que tu le ferais' alors qu'il s'avançait et lui tendit un des deux marqueurs tout en décapuchonnant le sien, "Faisons ça vite …"

"Quoi ...? Non !" siffla-t-elle, se remettant du choc juste à temps pour arracher le marqueur de sa main. "On ne doit pas, il nous tuerait quand il se réveillerait. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais …?"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, "A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Dessiner sur son visage ?"

Son camarade étouffa un rire, et marmonna, "Vous vous méritez presque tous les deux …" Elle prétendit ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais une rougeur apparue sur ses joues et elle baissa les yeux.

"Je plaisantais" dit-il en sortant la couverture de derrière son dos. Il la tendit à Shiho, qui la prit un peu hésitante. Elle regarda Yzak une dernière fois tout en enroulant la couverture autour de ses épaules avec une tendresse affectueuse, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant endormi, et le sourire revint sur son visage. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était révélé dans ce simple geste, et son camarade aurait voulu s'enfuir.

Tout aussi vite, elle se força à se lever. Voulant se retirer d'une traite avant de céder à ses désirs.

"Allons-y" dit-elle, et tout deux prirent le chemin de la porte. Elle était deuxième, et alors que sa main restait sur la poignée, elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière. La vue de lui dormant si paisiblement était suffisante, et d'une petite voix connue d'elle seulement, elle murmura, "Bonne nuit, mon prince."


End file.
